Theo Fucking Raeken
by toastytoast124
Summary: Stiles is eager to prove that Theo is evil, but everything he discovers makes him more attracted to that boy. He's falling for Theo, and Theo is willing to kill for his love.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't trust him," Stiles snapped. "Don't you think it's just a little funny how he comes back as everything falls to shit again?"

"Stiles, " Scott said. "just give him a chance."

"What if Theo is behind all this," Stiles said. "and next time instead of somebody like Traci being killed, It's Kira. Or me,"

"Theo doesn't have anything to do with this, stiles," Scott replied. "Whats wrong with you dude? Just give him a chance. Just one,"

"Wait," Stiles said "Do you even talk to him outside of school?"

"through text -" Scott started.

"Exactly, nobody knows where he goes or what he does," Stiles said. He rubbed his chin absentmindedly and paced back and forth. "He could be like, cute schoolboy by day and psychopathic murder by night,"

"Did you just call him cute?" Scott joked. "Is he your type?"

"No!" Stiles said, an idea already formed in his mind. "I mean, I'll talk to you tomorrow Scott,"

"Stiles," Scott started but before he could say anymore, stiles walked out of the classroom. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Stiles could be such a pain sometimes.

seven PM that day, Stiles sat in the bleachers waiting for the lacrosse game to finish so he could follow Theo home - or too wherever else he happen to go. Like his dad had said, if someone is trying to hide something, they will always slip eventually.

He watched as Theo scored another shot and their team cheered. 20 minutes left was on the timer.

he is pretty hot…Stiles thought to himself. When he called Theo cute earlier, he hadn't even realized but damn, he was cute.

As if sensing Stiles' thoughts, Theo looked up, picked Stiles out of the crowd, and smiled. One of his adorable half-smirks that made Stiles want to smile back or kiss him. Theo now pulled up the bottom of his shirt and wiped his forehead with it which revealed his chest. Stiles started sweating- was it hot out or was it just him?

With his cover being blown, he climbed down the bleachers and into the locker room. It smelled like sweat and mold but maybe Theo had something in his locker that proved his wicked intentions. He found the locker quick, it was farther away from the others and wasn't locked.

He pulled out Theo's bag and immediately began sifting through it. The first thing he found was Theo's phone. It was locked but Stiles opened it with his first guess - the pass code was 1234.

He opened Safari and looked through Theo's history which made Stiles laugh and blush awkwardly. The listing ranged from GAYpornhub . com to HotGAYplay . com and had other things mixed in like "How do I get him to notice me" and "I'm falling for a straight guy" all on some gay teen forum. Stiles felt a stab of guilt - He knew how it felt to like someone who didn't like you back.

"What are you doing?" Theo shouted from the locker room door. He ran up to Stiles and snatched his phone away. His face was red with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles shouted back pretending he was angry too, trying to mask his guilt.

"I had to pee!" Theo yelled.

"Yah, and I had to make sure you're not evil!" Stiles shouted again.

Theo rubbed his hands down his face. "Fuck," he moaned.

"I'm just trying to find out if we can trust you," Stiles said casually. He got up and moved away from the locker. "I guess…I guess I'll see you later,"

"Wait, you can search through my bag," Theo said. "If it really means that you will be one step closer to trusting me," He did that cute half smirk again made stiles look away.

Stiles walked back over to the bag and look at Theo before searching it again. He moved some dirty gym clothes around until he found a bottle of lube which he quickly slapped away- and one of Theos Jock straps. Stiles paused and looked at it before shoving that away too with shaky hands.

"You're the one who wanted to search it," Theo said awkwardly. "Just like you searched my phone. Did you see what I think you saw?"

"Yah, a lot of gay porn," Stiles laughed as he searched through the pockets of one of Theo's pairs of jeans.

"You can't say anything," Theo whispered. "Please,"

"Why would I force you out of the closet? I'm not even-" Stiles stopped before he finished. He hadn't meant to say so much.

"you're not what?" Theo asked. He crouched next to stiles over his bag and he didn't seem so upset.

"I'm not an asshole," Stiles said.

"Thats not what you were gonna say," Theo said. "You're not straight?"

Stiles froze and clenched his fist.

"If you say anything, to anyone you're dead. Not to Scott, Lydia, ANYONE," Stiles snapped. "And I'm bi, not 100% gay," he muttered after.

Stiles finished looking through the bag and sighed. "I guess you're clean," he said. "For now,"

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" Theo asked with a smile. He put his bag back in his locker and headed back outside to continue the game.

Stiles made sure Theo left before spreading his legs open and rubbing the bulge that had formed.

"Fuck," stiles said to himself. "I'm starting to fall for Theo fucking Raeken,"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stared sluggishly at his alarm clock on the nightstand beside him which read '2:13' in bright red block letters. It was a Saturday night, well technically sunday morning now, and he couldn't sleep. His overactive imagination kept him away from the sleep he craved while his aching body (from searching for the dumb nemeton all day with Lydia) kept him from becoming even remotely relaxed.

He shifted onto his other side and clenched the blankets firmly to his chest. He wondered what it would be like to be a normal kid who didn't have a werewolf best friend or fictional killer doctors invading their home town. It must be nice to be able to only worry about homework and who's dating who instead of wondering which one of your friends are going to show up dead- or if it will be your lifeless body they find mutilated by the latest evil psycopath on the side of the road. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as he exhaled a shaky breath. Why was life so diffi-

Bump

The noise came from right outside his window but it was too dark to see what exactly made it. Stiles hesitantly pulled the blanket off of himself and grabbed the baseball bat from underneath his bed. He crouched and walked stealthily towards his window with his bat raised and looked outside where he saw Theo Raeken sitting on his roof eating a bag of chips.

"Theo, what the fuck?" Stiles said as he unlatched his window and poked his head out.

"O-oh, hi Stiles," He said. He got up and walked over to the window.

"What the hell are you doing on my roof at 2AM?" Stiles said as he gripped the bat tighter. He knew Theo could probably hear his heart beating faster in panic but he didn't care. If the werewolf tried to get in, Stiles would beat his ass.

"There was an animal attack less than a mile from here," Theo said. He pointed down the street to where you could barely see the red and blue lights of a police car in the darkness. "I came to make sure that if it was a werewolf, it wasn't coming here,"

Stiles frowned and eased his grip on the baseball bat. He wanted to ask why he would even think to protect him, but he didn't. "How did you even know there was an animal attack? Do you take midnight walks in the woods frequently?"

"I have a police radio just like you and Scott," Theo said. "I like to keep up with what's going on,"

Stiles put down his baseball and looked Theo in his eyes. He was trying so hard to hate Theo, but maybe he was telling the truth? He was literally sitting out in the cold to make sure Stiles was safe…

"Do you want to come in?" Stiles asked suddenly. "I mean- you can go home, I'm sure things are fine now and-"

"No, I'd be happy to come in," Theo said. as he swung his legs through the window. "I'll stay a little while just to make sure, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Stiles said. He turned around and awkwardly surveyed his messy room. Theo probably thought he was a slob. "Sorry things are so... messy,"

"My room's worse," Theo smiled. He next to stiles on the edge and gave the bag of chips to Stiles before laying on his back."By the way, sorry about the other day,"

"No, completely my fault," Stiles said he layed down beside Theo and put his hands under his head. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid after everything that's been going on around here,"

"It's ok," Theo said. " I was just sort of upset you found out about me being...gay and all. But you haven't told anyone about it. Thank you for that,"

"No problem," Stiles smirked. They sat there for a few moments longer, just listening to each other's breathing and staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling that his mother had put up when he was only a child.

"Have you ever done anything with a guy before?" Theo asked quietly. "Sorry, that was weird I didn't mean to-"

"No, I haven't done anything like that before," Stiles said. He waited a minute before asking his own question. "Have you?"

"I- uh, no," Theo stuttered. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing Stiles and bit his lip. "You're the only person who knows that I'm...you know,"

"Yeah," Stiles said quietly. He tried to ignore Theo's gaze but wound up giving in. He rolled onto his side and faced Theo with only a few inches between them.

"Did you ever want to…" Theo started as he stared longingly at Stiles' lips. "...Try something?"

Theo noticed how Stiles' heart skipped a beat and how he swallowed nervously. He also noticed that he was nervous himself; he was sweating profusely and he was biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Finally Stiles breathlessly said: "Yes,"

Theo leaned closed the space between them and kissed Stiles softly on the lips for a second before returning and pressing them together again. When he released, they both stared at each other before smiling awkwardly.

"That was nice," Theo said. "D-did I do okay?"

"It was only a kiss, you did fine," Stiles smiled. Here was Theo fucking Raeken, seemingly one of the most confident fuckboys he ever saw, asking him if he kissed alright. Wow.

They both rolled back onto their backs and although they didn't speak for the next few minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the peaceful quiet of sitting with the boy you like at 3AM on a sunday.

Stiles sighed as his alarm clock beeped furiously from his bed stand. He forgot to turn the stupid thing off yesterday. He went to roll of the bed but felt something heavy on his chest. Theo's arm.

He smiled and blushed as he remembered last night and looked at Theo, sleeping soundly on his stomach, with his right arm draped lightly over Stiles' stomach. Last night he realized he really did like Theo, and not in the friend way. He just wished that Theo liked him back.

"Wake up, come on you big puppy-" Stiles stopped himself before continuing. He just called Theo a big puppy, what the fuck was wrong with him.

Theo smiled lazily and rolled onto his back so he could look up into Stiles' eyes. "Did you just call me a big puppy?"

Stiles nodded nervously.

"I like to think I'm a ferocious puppy!" He growled playfully.

They both laughed and crawled out of bed and out into Stiles' kitchen. Thankfully, his dad was at work and wasn't there to question why the mysterious new werewolf stayed the night.

"Want cereal?" Stiles asked.

"Sure," Theo said. "Can I take a shower after this?"

"Yeah, of course," Stiles said. Theo immediately removed his shirt and started eating the cereal that Stiles poured for him. Stiles couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous body in front of him, and blushed as Theo proceeded to wink at him and head back up the stairs to take a shower.

For the second time today, Stiles found himself thinking: Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

"There hasn't been any news on the dread doctors," Scott explained. "I think that they're up to something,"

"They most definitely are up to something, that's already been established Scotty," Stiles sighed. "We just need to find out what exactly their evil plan is,"  
Theo frowned as he listened in to their conversation. Since when did Stiles call Scott "Scotty"? Stiles must not have taken the events of a few days ago seriously, even though it had seemed real at the time to Theo.

' _I hope he got the hint that I like him in that way,'_ He thought to himself. He walked into their biology class and took a seat at the lab table adjacent to the one that Stiles sat at with Scott. He began inconspicuously watching them, noticing small things that made him angry. He hated the way that Scott smiled at Stiles and the way that Stiles smiled back. He envied their close relationship and how comfortable they were around each other. He despised _himself_ for being jealous of Scott Mccall and his friendship with Stiles.

He sat back in his chair and tried to listen to the teacher explaining genes, chromatin, and spindle fibers, but his mind kept wandering. Did he fuck up somehow on sunday? Did he creep Stiles out by taking his shirt off at breakfast? He was just trying impress him but maybe he came on too strong...

"So, get in partners and discover the possible genotypes for you and your partner's theoretical offspring with the given traits!" Mrs. Bradbury said. Theo ducked his head and sighed, he hated this part. Nobody would want to be his partner and he would have to tell the teacher and then the whole class would know that Theo Raeken doesn't have any friends.

He pouted as he turned around to see if anyone else was left partnerless and was faced with Stiles.

"I uh-Scott wanted to talk to Liam about something," Stiles said quickly. "Do you want to be partners? If not I coul-"

"Of course," Theo smiled. He wanted to say how grateful he was but he didn't want to seem as desperate as he actually was.

The pair collected the packets from their teacher and began working diligently on their assignment, neither of them saying anything that strayed from the topic of biology, until Theo couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you enjoy sunday?" Theo asked abruptly. He listened as Stiles heart skipped a beat and then remained on a higher pace.

"Yeah, I j-just-" Stiles stuttered, blushing furiously. "Did it mean anything to you? When you kissed me?"

"It was special to me," Theo said quietly. He scribbled lightly on his paper to avoid eye contact.

"It's just that- I don't know. I guess I'm still figuring things out?" Stiles said. It was more of a question that a statement and Theo just bit his lip and nodded dejectedly to it.

After that, they went back to solely discussing their work which was more than a little awkward. Theo enjoyed the time he spent with Stiles, he just wished that Stiles felt the same way.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Stiles asked suddenly. Theo thought it was his imagination at first, but thank god, he was wrong.

"Yes, of course!" Theo said a little too excitedly.

"It's nothing fun, I just need to stop by the hospital later on," Stiles added. "But after that we can swing by my house. My dad works the night shift today so you can sleep over ,"

"It's a date," Theo beamed. "Well, you know what I mean,"

' _Fuck, why did I say that,'_ He thought, mentally setting himself on fire.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled. "I know exactly what you mean,"

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the chimera before him- What the hell just happened? He had just been dreaming about how his mother was saying that it was his fault she was dying...Was that true?

"Woah, woah, woah-" Stiles said as the chimera stepped closer. It tried to slash at his chest with its taloned fingers but Stiles threw himself onto the ground and rolled farther away.

"Come on dude, just-" Stiles started. It slashed at his chest, cutting through the thin fabric of his shirt and slicing into the soft skin of his chest. He fell onto the ground, pinned beneath the chimera's weight-

"Get _OFF_ of him!" Theo growled as he dug his claws into the chimeras side, ripped him off of Stiles, and flung him at the wall like he was no more than a rag doll. He knelt beside Stiles and examined the wound on his chest, lightly running his fingers over the shallow incisions. "Are you ok?"

"I'm Ok," Stiles gasped. What the hell was happening? Theo returned his attention towards the chimera who was hissed at them before springing at Theo. All Theo did was slash the chimera's face, killing it, to end the fight.

"D-did you just kill him?: Stiles asked. He clutched his stomach which was still bleeding slightly. Theo once again knelt at his side with a concerned gaze and placed a hand over Stiles' chest.

"You're in pain," Theo frowned. "I'm so sorry I didn't come up here with you, I-I-"  
"Theo, this isn't your fault," Stiles muttered. He was helped off the ground by Theo and together they walked to the dead chimera's corpse. "You killed him,"  
"It was in self-defense," Theo said darkly. "I know that you did something similar,"

Stiles' heart sank. He turned away from Theo and walked to the edge of the hospital roof where he watched the myriad of people entering and exiting, all of them having their own worries and concerns.

"I won't tell anyone about this," Stiles said finally. "Please don't tell anyone about Donovan, if Scott found out I killed someone…"

"Hey, you killed Donovan in self-defense, Ok?" Theo said. He walked over to Stiles, who was now teary eyed and shaking slightly from the adrenaline from the fiight and the cold night's air. "What you did was self-defense, just like what I just did here,"

"I keep telling myself it was self-defense," Stiles said. "But I wanted him dead. I _wanted_ him to be killed, Theo,"

Theo now wrapped a reassuring arm around Stiles' waist, and rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder. "It wasn't your fault and you need to realize that," He whispered.

"Thank you," Stiles said. He moved out of Theo's backwards embrace and over to the body. "What are we going to do with this?"

"Well someone is stealing the bodies, how about we find out who?" Theo said. "But before we do that, we need to get you patched up,"

"Yeah Ok," Stiles said. He lifted up the base of his shirt, revealing the small cuts on his chest again. "It's not too bad,"  
Theo walked over to the body and put a blue tarp over it before going to Stiles and grabbing his hand. He lead Stiles back into the hospital and smiled at him.

"When I saw him attacking you, I got so angry," Theo said. "I didn't mean to kill him when he jumped at me…"  
"I know," Stiles consoled. "I know exactly what you mean,"

They continued walking down together and took some bandages out of a random unoccupied hospital room. Stiles took off his shirt and allowed Theo to gently wrap the bandages around his stomach. Theo admired Stiles' body and how it was slim and beautiful. He wasn't very muscular like Theo but he was still gorgeous and _very_ attractive.

"All done,"Theo smiled as he applied the last of the material. He helped Stiles put his shirt back on and held his hand again as they walked to the roof together to retrieve the body until Stiles stopped.

"I don't think I can do this," Stiles said. "I can't do this, I really can't,"

"Hey," Theo said he put grabbed both of Stiles' shoulders with his hands and looked him in the eyes. "You can do this. _We_ can do this. Just go pull up your jeep to the back, ok? I'll do the rest,"

"O-Ok," Stiles said.

"You're gonna be Ok," Theo whispered reassuringly as he leaned in for a kiss. "We're both going to be Ok,"


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding a dead body was something new for Stiles and surprisingly, for Theo too. Stiles blanked out most of the experience, only driving where Theo told him to go. He didn't respond to the affectionate touches that Theo gave him, caressing the side of his face, squeezing his hand, all the while telling Stiles that it was going to be ok. Stiles knew it wasn't. Nobody hides a body and gets away with it- he's seen enough crime TV shows to know that.

"Can I still sleep over?" Theo asked shyly. "I still feel sort of creeped out of handling a dead body for the past hour…"

"Yah, I do too," Stiles said although he never really came into contact with it. "You can sleep over,"

Stiles stared intently on the road ahead of him, his knuckles white as he squeezed the steering wheel. Theo had killed this chimera, but Stiles had killed Donovan. They were just two murderers left with only each other, and Stiles knew that's all they would ever be from now on.

"Do you feel guilty?" Stiles asked suddenly. "I mean- I just, whenever I think of Donovan…"  
"Yah," Theo frowned. "Yah, I do. It's just, what we did, it was in self-defense. We didn't have a chance to do anything else. We didn't have another option,"

" _You_ didn't have another option," Stiles said coldly. "I had another option. I could have ran somewhere else, I could have just knocked him out, I could have just…"

There was a short pause as stiles thought. Theo could smell the overwhelming sadness radiating from the boy and knew that Stiles didn't deserve this. Theo knew he had no other choice.

"I could have just let him kill me," Stiles muttered. "I should be dead, not Donovan,"  
"Don't say that," Theo said. He looked turned his head to Stiles and frowned. The pale boy's hands were shaking on the steering wheel and he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Stiles don't you dare say that,"

"I know I know I just feel like- I killed him, Theo, there's no coming back from that," Stiles muttered.

Theo placed his hand on top of Stiles' as they pulled into his driveway. "You had to, Stiles. You didn't have another choice."  
Stiles only nodded and wiped away one a tear that streaked his cheek. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," He said.

"Me neither," Theo frowned. "We can use my netflix account if you want,"

"I'm always down for some netflix and chill," Stiles smiled sadly.

Theo grinned and ran his hands through the short brown hair of Stiles who fell asleep at Theo's side during the fourth episode of 'How to Get Away With Murder' (isn't that ironic?) and was snoring softly. He carefully lifted up the base of Stiles' shirt to make sure his wound wasn't bleeding through his bandages, even though it wasn't that bad.

Theo knew that it was a lot to Stiles to be involved in two murders and that this would take a toll on him so he had to make it up to him. He had to show Stiles that life will still go on and secondly, Theo had to make sure nobody found out.

"Yo Stiles," Scott said as he tried to catch up to Stiles and Theo in the hallway. "Stiles! Where have you been dude? You haven't answered like any of my texts,"

"Yah I've just been busy," Stiles said tiredly, not caring that Scott could tell that he was lying. He felt Theo's hand on his shoulder and had to hold back a smile. It was obvious that Theo and Stiles were suddenly more friendly with each other but Stiles didn't want Scott to know just how close they actually were, even though they weren't officially dating.

"Ok dude," Scott frowned before heading off to his chemistry class. "Well hit me up after school alright?"

Stiles leaned his head on Theo's shoulder and sighed. "I hate lying to him,"

"Well you were busy," Theo said happily. "We binge watched the first season of 'How to Get Away With Murder',"

"True," Stiles grinned. He resisted the urge to not take Theo's hand in his own as they walked to their classes.

"So are you doing anything today?" Theo asked. "I could come over and help you study for the biology test. I can tell that DNA Replication isn't really sticking with you,"  
"Yah that would be great," Stiles said. "Would you want to stay for dinner? You could meet my dad,"

"Sure," Theo smiled. ' _One step closer to becoming his boyfriend'_ He thought to himself and looked over to realize that Stiles was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Stiles said. "It's just that you get this cute look on your face whenever I say we can hang out,"

"It's because I love spending time with you," Theo whispered in his ear. Then he not-so-casually slapped Stiles' butt and headed off to his Latin class leaving a flustered Stiles behind him.

"So are you enjoying Beacon Hills, Theo? You used to live here right?" The sheriff asked over their meal.

"Yah, It's nice to be back and see how much has changed," Theo replied.

There was an awkward silence as the sheriff eyed Theo carefully and Theo pretended not to notice and spooned mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"You're a werewolf, right?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes," Theo said. It wasn't the complete truth but it was close enough.

"Are you dating my son?" He prodded.

"Not yet-" Theo said before he could stop himself. Stiles dropped his fork onto his plate and coughed awkwardly. "I mean-"

"I like you. You're honest," The sheriff said now. "You two just be careful okay?"

"Of course, Mr. Stilinski," Theo grinned.

After dinner, Theo and Stiles laid in Stiles' bed together with their legs tangled kissing lightly and giggling as they took turns impersonating various accents. Screw Studying, Stiles thought. He had a cute boy in his room that deserved all his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles shifted uneasily in his sleep under Theo's exhausted yet concerned gaze. The nightmares have been consistent through the last few days despite the week that had passed since the actual murder. Stiles still felt guilty, still felt that it was his fault Theo killed the chimera, and he knew it was definitely his fault that Donovan was dead.

"Hey Stiles," Theo whispered as he gently rubbed the pale boys shoulders. "Stiles, it's ok,"

Stiles gasped as he awoke but was instantly calmed by the Theo's voice and his muscled arms that were now wrapped around his body.

"Are you ok babe?" Theo asked.

"Yah," Stiles sighed. "Just a nightmare,"

Theo knew that it wasn't just 'a nightmare'. It was Stiles' mind making him relive the night he killed Donovan. It was Stiles' mind punishing itself for something that wasn't his fault.

Theo rolled onto his other side so that he wasn't facing Stiles anymore and let out a breath. It was partially his fault that this was happening to Stiles. He involved Stiles in another murder, another _necessary_ murder. Why couldn't Stiles see that? If Theo didn't show up and kill the chimera, Stiles would be dead instead!

On the other hand, Theo didn't have to kill the chimera. If he was more calm at the time, if he had just an ounce more of self control, he could have...He probably still would have killed the chimera. He would do anything to ensure Stiles' safety. Anything.

"Goodnight Theo," Stiles whispered groggily. The words sounded so innocent, so pure, coming from him. It just made Theo further realize that he needed to protect Stiles more.

"Stiles," Theo said, turning onto his side again. "You know i'm always going to protect you, right?"

"Shut up you big goof," Stiles said sleepily. "Love you,"

"Goodnight," Theo said. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pressed his bare chest against stiles' back. "I love you too,"

"What i'm saying, Stiles, is that I haven't seen you, much less heard from you, in the past three days!" Scott said, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Stiles started, trying to think of an excuse. "I just-"

"Stop lying," Scott groaned. "Stiles, I'm _so_ tired of you-"

Theo stomped through the main entrance and walked right up to Scott where he grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against his locker.

"Whatever you were going to say to him, say to me," Theo spat angrily. When he realized people were looking he loosened his grip on Scott's throat and held his hands into fist at his sides.

"What the hell, Theo?" Scott asked incredulously.

"I am sick and tired of seeing you treat Stiles like your _sidekick_ over and over again!" Theo raged. "He owes you _nothing,_ if anything, you owe him! You're the only reason Stiles is in this shit hole,"

Scott readjusted his shirt and glared at Theo before turning to Stiles.

"I didn't realize you're _boyfriend_ would be here," Scott sneered. He said the word 'boyfriend' like it disgusted him although Stiles didn't understand why. A few weeks ago, Scott thought it was funny that he called Theo cute.

"We aren't boyfriends," Stiles sighed, and then looked at Theo who readily defended him. "...Yet,"

"Whatever," Scott said. "But- Just call me later, or something,"

Stiles and Theo watched as Scott walked off before Theo put his arm around Stiles' shoulders and lead him to the cafeteria where they served breakfast before class.

"You know," Theo said. "He's not the first person to assume that we're dating,"

"We do everything that boyfriends do," Stiles smirked. "We basically do everything that _husbands_ do. We say we love eachother,"

"So are we?" Theo asked. "Boyfriends, I mean, not husbands,"

"I was waiting for _you_ to ask," Stiles said shyly.

"Well then," Theo smiled. "Will you, Stiles Stilinski, be my boyfriend?"

"How could I say no?" Stiles Beamed.

"Froyos," Stiles said. "Our first official date as boyfriends is at Froyos self serve frozen yogurt?"

"Just wait to say anything until you try the yogurt," Theo said. He held out the door for stiles who leaned up and pecked him on the lips as he walked by.

"I believe you-" He started.

"Hey, well if it isn't the most terrible looking sarcastic asshole I know, Stiles Stilinski!" Someone yelled flamboyantly from the back of the frozen yogurt shop that was surprisingly empty.

"Well now we know why the place is empty," Stiles said sarcastically. All he had to do was see the Devenford Prep School jerseys to know that it was Brett Talbot mocking him. Before Stiles was kicked from the team to make room for Theo, Brett Talbot enjoyed making Stiles' life a living hell out on the field whenever they would play each other.

"Heard you were kicked from the team," Brett said. "It had to happen one day though, am I right?"

"How about you shut the fuck up," Theo said. He pushed by Stiles and walked right up to Brett and grabbed him by the shirt.

"D- Dude let's just talk," Brett stuttered. Theo sighed and nodded, then went out the door followed by Brett. Stiles and Brett's two friends watched in horror as Brett said something rude, then laughed, and then got his head smashed through the glass as Theo lost his temper.

"Theo!" Stiles yelled in shock. Theo continued to beat up Brett who was now on the ground with a bloody nose and mouth. "Theo, stop, Please!"

Theo looked up now with that crazy look in his eyes. He just wanted to protect Stiles.

"He was talking shit about you!" Theo said.

"You can't just-" Stiles said, motioning to the broken glass panel of the frozen yogurt place and the bloody boy who he was leaning over. "You can't just do this!"

"Stiles-" Theo started. He got off of Brett and began walking over to his boyfriend.

"Don't touch me!" Stiles cried out. He didn't sound like himself. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Doing wha-"Theo started again.

"Being so..." Stiles said. "Aggressive!"

Stiles walked hesitantly past Theo and over to his jeep where immediately drove off.

He didn't care that he left Theo behind without a ride or that the police may or may not be coming to find out why a teenage boy was smashed through the glass window of a Froyos.

He slammed his hand onto the steering wheel and felt the pain shoot through his arm. Then he did it again. And again. He needed something to distract him from his real problems and the pain did just that.

He didn't know what to do, how he should fix the situation, or if he should even fix the situation at all. He wasn't the one who fucked things up.

And there was a car coming.

He blinked through the tears in his eyes just in time to see the headlights of a blue Ford F-150 slam into the right side of his jeep, rendering him unconscious as his jeep skidded across the road and flipped onto its side.

Theo moaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He had just ran from the Froyos after Stiles left. The only reason he had beat up that asshole was for Stiles, but Stiles was angry at him for doing that?

He really fucked up.

Theo sat against a tree and realized he didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he got there, he just remembered running.

He realized that he was crying, and began crying harder. The last time he had done that was when he realized he killed his sister.

He pulled out his phone and called Stiles. No response.

Maybe Stiles just needed time.

Theo told himself that's all it was. He would talk to Stiles tomorrow or maybe the next day and they would kiss and makeup. Everything would be alright. It had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles shifted uncomfortably under the harsh light of his hospital room and blinked open his eyes. Everything around him was a stark white which contrasted heavily with the darkness of the night sky that he could see out the window to the left. What had happened?

He felt a strong hand on his on his shoulder and turned to see Theo and immediately everything came back. The yogurt shop, the fight, _the headlights_.

"Hey," Theo said gently as he patted the side of Stiles' face gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Stiles croaked, and then motioned for a water bottle that was on a desk across the room. Theo got it for him and Stiles immediately began chugging.

"I was scared, you know," Theo blurted. "I mean, when I heard you were in here. I didn't want our last experience together to be a fight at a Frozyos',"

Stiles smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before agreeing. "Yah, that would be terrible,"

Theo kneeled beside Stiles' bed now and held his hand. "You're dad was here, he literally just left to get us some coffee though,"

"What, I almost die and you guys are suddenly best friends?" Stiles joked.

"Something like that," Theo smiled. "We both have similar interests; We want to Keep you safe,"

A comfortable silence came over them as Stiles thought back to the fight and how he just left Theo, how he _abandoned_ Theo after the boy had fought for his honor. Yes, that sounded slightly dramatic, but it was true.

"I'm sorry I left you," Stiles said softly. He looked into Theo's eyes and squeezed the werewolf's hands, forcing a smile. "I love you, you know,"

"Thank god," Theo beamed, relieved. "I thought you were going to break up with me after you left,"

"I don't scare easily," Stiles grinned. He enjoyed the way that Theo's face lit up and the way that he blushed so easily. "So what's wrong with me? Am I missing any limbs or anything?"

"Not that I can tell," Theo said. "But you have a pretty bad concussion. You had to get some stitches on your head,"

"I guess I'm just happy I didn't go and get myself killed," Stiles Said.

"Me too," Theo sighed. "You get some sleep, alright? I'm gonna go make things right,"

"O-Ok," Stiles said. He didn't quite know what Theo meant by that but he was too tired to complain. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Theo stood menacingly over the man who was driving the car that hit Stiles and frowned, staring into the contents of a bottle that he had brought with him. He had waited until a woman, presumably the man's wife, had left his side to get food before he slipped into the room.

The room was dark and stuffy despite the open window to the left of him and Theo could smell the blood of the man. He could smell how the man's heart was beating softly, weaker than it should be, and he could sense that the man wasn't conscious at the moment.

He walked over to the IV connected to the man's arm and extended one of his claws to slit the top of the IV bag open. He poured the contents of the bottle, bleach, into the IV bag and found himself frowning again. Soon the bleach would invade his veins and arteries, killing him from the inside. Revenge was a bi-

"Theo?" Stiles asked. His hospital gown hung loosely around him as he looked into the room, obviously confused. "I was looking for you- what are you doing?"

"I-" Theo stuttered. "H-He-"

"Is this the guy who hit me?" Stiles asked as he stepped into the room. Theo nodded slowly before responding.

"I have to- _had to-_ kill him," Theo said. "He deserves to die-"

"What the hell?" Stiles and Theo both turned to the doorway where a woman, the man's wife, appeared. She stood wide eyed, gaze shifting before the two of them and then at her husband, whose heart monitor was beeping furiously as the bleach spread through his veins, bringing him closer to death.

"Help!" She screamed. Then she Charged Theo. She ran to him and pushed him backwards, almost pushing him completely out the window. He was caught off guard and couldn't use his werewolf strength. It was all happening so fast.

Stiles tried to pulled the woman away from Theo but she backhanded him, cutting his face with one of her rings. She let go of Theo who collapsed back inside and grabbed a vase which she smashed over Theo's head.

It was all happening so fast.

Theo grunted and fell backwards against the window again, using one of his hands to keep himself from falling through the window.

It was all happening so fast.

Stiles pushed by the woman and pulled Theo back inside.

It was all happening so fast.

The woman grabbed a piece of the broken vase and tried to stab at Theo.

It was all happening so fast.

Stiles pushed the woman with all his might away from his boyfriend.

It was all happening so fast.

The woman stumbled backwards and tripped out the window behind her.

Stiles could hear the crack of her bones when she hit the pavement outside, and stared blankly in shock at what he had just done.

It all happened so fast.


	7. Chapter 7

At the beginning, Stiles was angry. Not at Theo, not at the man who almost killed him, not at the woman who he killed, but at himself. He was angry at himself for killing someone to protect someone else.

It was all pretty fucked up at first - who was he to decide who should live and who should die? Stiles knew that he sounded like ghandi or something when he asked himself that but he didn't care. It was the truth. It wasn't just about him liking Theo anymore or even about loving Theo; It was about him committing homicide to protect Theo...after Theo commit homicide.

The doctors at the hospital thought that the spiraling depression Stiles fell into that day was some adverse effect of the trauma from his accident. They had no idea that he was connected to the double murder of Jason and Jessica Ratford that occurred only a few rooms down. Those were their names. Stiles made sure he found out as much about them as he could, even going through the police's records through his dad's laptop.

After that night Stiles had stopped talking to Theo, or at least tried to. He needed time to think - but this wasn't Theo's first time around. He knew that thinking about it would just make Stiles feel worse, especially where Stiles was so pure. He hadn't meant to corrupt that.

He did small things at first, sneaking in balloons while he was sleeping and coffee while he was only supposed to drink clear fluids. It hurt him so bad to see Stiles like this, suffering because of him. He knew he had to make it right but it wasn't as simple as just killing someone this time.

When Theo got a call from Stiles' dad three weeks from the incident, three weeks of watching over Stiles in his sleep, he was relieved. Stiles wanted to see him.

He was out of the hospital by then, but still confined to his bed mostly. He had gotten a grip on his life, it seemed. He no longer sat silent and stared or shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. He was getting through this like Theo knew he could, and he asked Theo if they could start seeing eachother again.

He almost cried in relief that he wasn't holding anything against him.

Theo slept over almost every night after that and knew Stiles medications better than Stiles himself or even the sheriff (Who admitted they were still baffled at who could kill two people in a hospital and get away with it). Theo knew that whenever Stiles would take Xanax for his anxiety, he would have to take Difenoxin instead of Tramadol to deal with his pain or if he had already taken Tramadol he would have to pick up Stiles' prescription for Klonopin. He was basically Stiles' stay at home pharmacist.

"Theo," Stiles called from _their_ bed one night as Theo came out of the shower.

"What's up?" Theo asked with a smirked. Stiles completely adored the way that he did that, it was just one of the reasons he found Theo incredibly sexy.

"You know what tonight is?" Stiles asked with a smirk of his own.

"Of course," Theo said softly. He let the towel around his waist drop and crawled into bed next to Stiles. He held up a condom to Stiles and grinned. "It's not often that our three month anniversary comes around,"

Yes, two more people were dead in Beacon Hills. But Stiles and Theo weren't worrying like everyone else. Why worry if you know who did it? Why worry if you're the one who did it? Why worry if you have an amazing boyfriend, and you two are willing to kill for each other?


End file.
